Tire identification and control is desirable in myriad commercial applications such as in vehicle fleet maintenance, motor sports, access control, government compliance, warehousing, tire and vehicle development and testing. In such applications, satisfying the need for identifying the tires mounted to a vehicle in an efficient, predictable, timely, and accurate manner is important. Because of the time involved, tire identification and management is known to be conducted manually by stopping the vehicle and conducting a tire inspection. Alternatively, in order to expedite the identification process, only certain tires are inspected and identified by a sampling approach. Stopping a vehicle and manually identifying all or some of its tires is a costly and time intensive procedure. Therefore, there is a need to achieve a system of tire identification that can automatically identify all vehicle mounted tires in a more timely and cost effective manner than currently available manual techniques.